


Deepest and Darkest Desires

by DariusSobreitus



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Bonding, F/F, F/M, Harems, Incest, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DariusSobreitus/pseuds/DariusSobreitus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate to save her family from certain death, Bethany Hawke makes a pact with a Desire Demon, but this one not only honors their agreement, it allows the Mage her autonomy. On the condition that it enacts Bethany's internal desires into a reality, one which the young Hawke cannot help but enjoy shamelessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Demon

Deepest and Darkest Desires

Bethany raised a shaky arm, her staff unleashing a final blast of ice magic towards an approaching Darkspawn. The creature was frozen still, but more came from behind it farther down the path, an endless horde with no aim other than to kill them all and feast upon their flesh. 

Bethany looked behind her, her mother, Leandra was pressed against a rocky alcove, both fear and despair present in her brown eyes. Beside the young Apostate were the two warriors, Aveline, her husband's death fresh in her mind, affirming her resolve against the incoming horde. On Bethany's other side was her Sister, Moira Hawke, gripping her longsword with defiance in her fiery blue eyes, her shoulder-length auburn hair was slicked to her skull with sweat and blood. The blood of their fallen brother, Carver. For the past few days, since the fall of Lothering, Bethany had known nothing but fear and loss in that time, and now, it seemed all would be lost now. 

"Bethany," Moira said, her tired and desperate tone broke the younger Hawke from her terrified thought. "Aveline and I are going to try and make a path, if you can, get mother and yourself out of here." 

"What? What about you?" Fear was overly-evident in the Mage's voice. 

"If we're lucky, we all get out of here. If not...at least you and mother can get away." Moira's voice was filled with grim determination, she had suffered the same if not more so than Bethany, but as in their childhood, she continued to stand to protect her. 

"No! I won't abandon you!" She protested. Moira turned to her sister taking her eyes off the approaching Darkspawn. 

"This isn't up for debate Beth! Either we do this, or we all die." Moira's eyes and voice were forceful, there too Bethany saw fear, the fear she felt, the fear that was controlling mother. Green eyes met her brown and in them was a softness, the same soft look Moira gave her often. Whenever fear of her magic abilities was threatened to be exposed, whenever pursued by an unwanted suitor pressing her too far. The undying desire of Moira to keep Bethany safe above everyone else. "Please, Beth, I can't lose you." 

Bethany stared for several moments, her chest gripped tightly at the look from Moira's eyes, the usually carefree and adventurous Hawke was stoic and serious, begging Bethany to live, to survive, even if it cost her her own life. The younger sister nodded, embracing Moira tightly, if this was the last time she would be by her side, she would make the most of it. 

"I love you, Moira." Bethany said, trying to keep her voice level and brave. The older Hawke returned the embrace holding her close with one arm around her torso.

"I love you too, Bethany." Moira said, pressing a kiss to her sister's temple. She let go of her younger sister, focusing on the ever closing Darkspawn.

Bethany helped Leandra up, taking an arm over her shoulder with her hand around her mother's torso, her shock had all but paralyzed her. In her other hand was her staff, despite her exhaustion and lack of lyrium, she wouldn't be defenseless. 

Moira looked back at her, then at Aveline, sharing a look. The other woman nodded solemnly as they turned their attention back towards the Darkspawn.

With a fierce cry, Hawke and Aveline charged forward, their rage and desperation guiding them through swaths of Darkspawn. The redhead bashing a creature with her husband's shield and felling others with her sword, while Moira Hawke was a warrior unleashed, darting from one fallen Hurlock to another, her blade cutting through three of them at once at time. Despite her exhaustion, despite her fear, she fought to keep her family alive. She fought to keep her family safe.

Soon, a path in the hoards was open, and Bethany made her move, carrying her mother by her side. Behind them, Hawke and Aveline fell into a defensive retreat, having cleared a path, but now defending Bethany and Leandra's flight. 

Bethany carried Leandra to a clearing at the foot of a rocky peak, however, that was where the path ended, at the foot of the peak the clearing was surrounded by steep rock faces. Bethany realized that there was no escape now, this was as far as they could go. She, Moira and Aveline might be able to make their way down the rocky face when well rested, but in this state they were in, and with her mother struggling to stand from grief and exhaustion, they would not be going anywhere.

Bethany looked over her shoulder, sharing a look with Moira as she turned to look at the landscape. Realization set on her face, and she faced the hoard again. No longer trying to slow them, but trying to stop them. Bethany set down her mother and rushed to help Moira and Aveline.

However, before she could reach them, Moira's scream pierced her ears. One of the Hurlocks had gotten past Hawke's reach and stabbed her through the damaged armor she wore. The wounded warrior wound up her blade and separated the Hurlock's head from it's shoulders. However, the damage was done, and Moira stumbled back, clutching her side. 

Bethany rushed to her side taking her and setting her next to their mother while Aveline tried to hold off the Darkspawn on her own. The younger Hawke used what was left of her energy to heal her older sister, the wound wasn't fatally deep, having missed any organs, but it was wide and bleeding rapidly. With her limited practice in healing magic at this scale, as well as her exhaustion, Bethany could only staunch the blood and mend the skin, the rest of the healing would have to come later. If there was a later. Moira was awake the whole time, but pain was numbing her consciousness, her usually bright and fierce eyes dulled and glazed. 

A strangled grunt drew Bethany's attention to Aveline, who collapsed from a blunt strike of one of the Darkspawn, she was still breathing, but would not be much longer. The Hurlock who had struck her stood above her still form, raising it's mace to finish the job. 

Bethany raised her staff, freezing the Hurlock stiff, and racing forward, grabbing Aveline under the arms to drag her back to her family. She set the redhead next to her grimacing sister, now left with two downed warriors and a catatonic mother, Bethany turned, Darkspawn were pouring from the path like puss from an infected wound. Bethany stood watching as the the creatures began to encircle the clearing. 

"Beth.." The Mage turned to see Hawke looking up at her, fighting to stay awake. "Run, get out of here..."

Bethany shook her head and kneeled down next to her sister. She pulled her close and held her tightly for the second time that day, with death even more certain, the Apostate was not going to forsake any chance to be close to her sister. 

"I can't leave you, Moira," Bethany said, resolve filling her voice. "Not when I have a chance to save you." 

The younger Hawke took her sister's knife from her belt and placed it at the palm of her hand. Moira's eyes widened in understanding. 

"Beth, no!" She reached for her knife, but Bethany pressed a hand to her cheek. 

"It's okay, Moira," she said, stroking her sister's cheek. "Let me save you for once." 

Despite her sister's protest, Bethany stood to her feet, using the last amount of her energy to blast back a charging Genlock. Legs and arms weak, Bethany stood shakily, knowing that the survival of her and her family rested on her now. With no sense of regret, Bethany slit her palm, letting her blood flow out, and from there, energy surged. 

Energy surged within Bethany, reawakening her veins and limbs as senses began to form around her. The blood in the Darkspawn around her, weighed heavy with taint, was still blood. Several charged and the Apostate raised her hands draining them of blood, they fell to the ground as empty husks. Bethany formed the blood into thin flat blades, hardening and sharpening the edges of the tainted black blood. Three great blood saws were under Bethany's control, and she spun them in circles around her family and towards the Darkspawn. 

It was a slaughter, three blood saws cut through the bodies of Darkspawn, killing several every minute and more fell. In some sick and dark manner, Bethany felt a pulsing pleasure of power, having spent most of her life hiding and passive, she now held that power. The sweet and kind Bethany was silenced now as she killed Darkspawn using a forbidden art of magic, one she had hoped never to use. Bethany justified this horrendous action for the safety of her family, for survival, and on a deeper and darker level, revenge. 

When the last Darkspawn was cut to shreds by Bethany's blood blades, she relinquished her power of the tainted blood. Exhaustion found her again, ten fold, barely able to stand, the young Mage made her way to turn back to her companions, only for Moira to be in front of her with a panicked look on her face. As her elder sister grabbed her and pulled her close whilst turning her body, the twang of an arrow being loosed and a gasp from Moira told Bethany what happened. Her sister had saved her from death once more. 

Bethany reached out, using what little of her own blood was left, shooting a spike into the Genlock's skull, killing it instantly. With the immediate threat gone, Bethany set her Sister on the ground, she inspected the arrow, it had made it's way through a gap in her armor, and into her body. Panic began to take over the young Hawke as Moira started to gasp for breath, wheezing and coughing uncontrollably. 

"No. No, please. Moira? Moira please." Bethany began to mutter uncontrollably, she took the shaft of the arrow and pulled it from her sister, placing her hand on the wound to stem the bleeding. However, Moira started to shake and spasm uncontrollably, looking to the arrow head in her hand, Bethany could detect the trace of taint. Her sister had been poisoned. 

Turning over her sister, Bethany gasped as thick veins began to appear under Moira's skin, the edges of her blue eyes growing cloudy white. Whether it was from the arrow alone, or the other injury, Hawke was infected with a potent amount of taint, and she was not going to last much longer. 

Bethany shook, what could she do? All of her mana was drained, and even if she tried to use blood magic again, there was no way of ensuring that she could heal Moira. Any attempts at pulling the tainted blood from her body would take too long and could potentially make it worse. Bethany held her sister close, trying to comfort her while her body was wracked with spasms and convulsions. 

"Please, Moira, no." Bethany began to cry, having lost her home in Lothering wasn't enough, having lost her father and her brother wasn't enough? Now she had to lose her sister too? Why? 

Why did she have to lose everything?

The thought was answered by a strange voice she didn't recognize. 

"Why do you believe you will?"

Bethany opened her eyes, and gasped, she was no longer in the clearing and no longer in Fereldan. She was in the Fade. Her father had once guided her here and explained it's dangers. It had been years since then, but the ethereal realm was all too familiar to her. The cool energy that felt like water all around her, a strange sense of vulnerability and exposure overcoming her. She now realized she was alone, no longer with Hawke in her arms, no longer smelling the decay of dead Darkspawn, instead, everything was muted, but was also exemplified to overwhelming proportions. 

"Are you going to answer me, pretty one?"

Bethany turned, behind her at a respectful distance was what appeared to be a Desire Demon. Having studied the Fade and Magic for the majority of her sheltered life, Bethany knew full well of the various demons that existed, and none so tempting as a Desire Demon, a creature that will create an illusion of what the heart yearns for, keeping the victim there until the Demon is able to feed off their life energy. Sometimes this lasts for a victim's whole life, their mind trapped in their subconscious while their body is used by the Demon for it's own uses. While they could change their appearance based on their victim's desire, these Demons tended to have a natural form similar to a human female, but with lavender colored skin, horns and pale white eyes. 

Based purely on the description she had been brought up on, Bethany was confused at the saphhire tinted skin, and the red iris of the Demon's eyes. The young mage reached for her Staff, but it was absent, having dropped it in the physical world. She didn't even have the knife she had used to cut her palm, in short, she was completely defenseless, and at the mercy of this Demon. 

"Who are you?" Bethany demanded, standing and taking slow wearily steps back, the Demon titled it's head in consideration. 

"Who am I? Who do you think I am?" The Demon asked, it's voice was feminine, low and sultry as expected, Bethany felt the aura of this Demon affecting her, enticing her, attempting to pull her closer. Against her will, Bethany approached two steps, before stopping, exhaustion had weakened her natural defenses, she was fighting with anything left to stand her ground. 

"A Desire Demon, obviously." Bethany answered, the Demon titled it's head. 

"A Demon? Oh yes, Humans have such a fearful view of the Fade and it's spirits. 'Tis not unexpected, I however, am no such Desire Demon."

Bethany frowned in confusion, "Then what are you?" 

"No name your people would know me by, what I can tell you is that Desire Demons and myself aren't so different. But to say we are one and the same is rather...rude." The Demon said, it's voice was soothing to Bethany, rolling without a stable accent in her mind, going between Fereldan, Orlesian, and Antivan.

Bethany shook her head, the impulse to approach the Demon was strong and she held her ground, but she knew it would soon be over for her. Unless she could find a way to escape the Fade. 

"What do you mean you're different?"

The Demon smiled, her tail flowing sensually behind her. "Desire Demons as you call them, use mortals as an anchor to enact their power on the Physical plane, taking almost full control of the one they posses. Their victims are vessels and food for them, I however have a different relationship with those I bond with." The Demon began to pace back and forth, not coming any closer to the young Mage, but occasionally looking towards her with hungry red eyes. 

"Why are you here?" Bethany asked somewhat breathlessly, appreciating the curvy frame of the Demon. She shook her head, trying to keep her mind clear. 

The Demon stopped in her pacing, regarding her with a curious look. "Because you summoned me, pretty one." 

"What?" 

"You prayed for help, and so I answered." The Demon waved her hand, and a breach in the Fade opened, in it, Bethany could see the Physical realm, there in a clearing lay herself, Moira, Leandra and Aveline, all unconscious and exposed. 

"Moira!" Bethany forgetting all concern of the Demon and her being trapped in the Fade, approached the portal. She could not pass through it, and could only helplessly look through the window into the physical world. "Mother! Aveline! Can you hear me?"

"They cannot, I'm afraid, this is only a view, not a true rift of the Fade." The proximity of the Demon's voice pulled Bethany out of her concern for her companions and turned towards it. The Demon was barely a pace away, allowing Bethany a closer look at it's form, it's skin was indeed a lustrous sapphire, with the skin of her torso looking to be similar to mortal flesh, but her hands and feet, while humanoid, bore subtle scales and glinted with light and energy. As Bethany had gone nearer to the Demon, it's seductive aura grew in intensity. 

Bethany tried to resist the strong temptation boiling in and around her, temptation to come close to the Demon, to taste its lips, to suck at the peaks of its breasts, to hold its feminine form close. She shook her head again, but still the thoughts remained. 

"What do you want from me?" Bethany demanded sleepily. 

"I wish to bond with you, pretty one." As she said this, the Aura that seemed to encompass Bethany dissipated ever so slightly, the female Mage was able to clear her head more, but was still feeling the pull to the Demon. 

"No way. I'm not letting you possess me!" Bethany declared.

"Ah, but I said bond not possess pretty one." The Demon said in return. 

"Forget it, there's no way-" Bethany stopped suddenly, a tingle going off in the back of her skull, her mother called it her intuition, her father called it her foresight. Regardless the reason, Bethany turned to the window to the Physical realm. Her heart stopped in her chest. 

At the edge of the clearing stood an orge, ten feet tall at least, a walking mountain of muscle approaching the prone forms of her family. Panic swelled. 

"Miora! Aveline! Mother, no!" Bethany screamed, pounding on the tear, trying to break back into the mortal realm. In vain she clawed, punched and pushed, still she remained static. Behind her, the Desire Demon was silent, contemplative. The Apostate weighed all possible options, none, she had never gone in or out of the Fade by herself, and she lacked the energy to even try. 

She pounded and pounded and still the Ogre got closer, lumbering it's way to easy prey. Behind her the Desire Demon said nothing, but she could feel it's power growing, it was offering her the chance to stop this, offering her a solution. The ogre neared, soon it would be over her Mother. 

Wildly, Bethany turned towards the Demon. "Please, save them! Please!" She implored.

"Will you bond with me?" The Demon asked. 

Bethany bit her lip, knowing it was a mistake to make any deal with any demon, but now she had no choice. If she didn't do this, she'd lose her family and be alone. She had to. 

"You can have me," she declared standing before the Desire Demon, holding herself straight and unafraid, thought she was more than terrified at what was to come. "Just save my family, but don't hurt them." She begged, tears brimming her eyes. 

The Desire Demon cocked it's head slightly staring her with surprisingly warm eyes. "I would not think of it, my sweet." The Demon leaned forward and pressed its plump lips to Bethany's.

~

At the top of a peak, Flemeth, the famed Witch of the Wilds watched in contemplation as the sight before her unfolded. She had been following the Warrior and her family since they fled Lothering, however, as she had just been about to intervene and save them, the Mage Sister rose from her sleep. A power not her own surged through the girl, making her rise and in one movement, blasted the Ogre off it's feet with a blast of pure energy. 

The Apostate stepped forward with sultry confidence, completely at odds with the fearful exhaustion the girl had walked with before. The Ogre rose again, howled with rage and charged, with a graceful sidestep, the Girl avoided the beast and blasted it back again with a exertion of pure energy. The Ogre crashed into the rock formation, shaking it's head, enraged. It stood once again, with a slight wobble in it's stance and prepared to charge again. 

The girl stepped forward and raised her hand, her staff flew to her hand by some unknown force, and in it, a large iota of energy began to build. The Apostate raised her staff and as the Ogre charged, released an incredibly powerful bolt of lightning, catching the Ogre in the chest. The shear force of the blast sent the massive creature off the plateau and down the rockface. The blast itself would have killed it, but the fall would certainly make doubly sure. 

The Girl then turned, approaching the shaking and gasping Warrior, in one swooping motion, she removed the taint with her and healed her wounds. Leaving the Woman in a still and easy sleep. The Apostate then fell to the ground, unconscious once more. Flemeth smirked at the sight. 

"So, you've returned old friend? Then, I suppose I'll have to find another to carry me north. Perhaps we'll meet again, if not, then merry wishes." Flemeth then turned, shapeshifting into a Raven and flying away. 

~  
Bethany had watched all transpire from the Fade, watching as the Demon had taken control of her body and completely killed the Ogre with out effort. She wondered if this was how it was going to be, remaining in the fade while watching another control her body. As far as her studies showed, this wasn't how possession worked, but she couldn't be sure.

"Oh, don't worry dear, our arrangement will be much different." 

Bethany turned in surprise to see the Demon standing before her, a serene smile on it's face, how did she...? The young Mage gulped again standing straight before the Demon she had made a deal with.

"So, what happens now?" Bethany asked.

The Demon cocked a brow. "You'll bond with me as agreed?" 

"I don't have much choice," Bethany admitted. "You've saved my family, and my Sister even though I didn't ask you. So, I'll honor our agreement." 

To Bethany's surprise, the Demon laughed lyrically at her statement, not quite mocking, but not quite unaimed at her either. 

"You are so deliciously naïve my sweet," The Demon said, slowly circling the young Mage. "You'd make an agreement without even giving yourself terms? I could have honored my agreement by saving your family and not hurting them this once and do as I pleased afterwards." 

Bethany held her breath. 

"So, pretty one, what terms do you offer for this Bond?"

"If it's a possession, does it really matter what I want?"

"Tsk, tsk. This is no possession my dear, this is a bond." The Demon clucked it's tongue in a disappointed manner. 

"Then what is a bond?" Bethany again demanded, the longer this went on the more on edge she felt, she had forsaken herself to save her family, why did it matter if she wanted something?

"A bond my dear, is an agreement, an accord, a joining. We agree to be as one, two separate souls, but tied together. In this sense, I would be at your beck and call whenever you requested should you choose, but unless I agree to do so, I could simply be tied to you and offer advice when needed. Likewise, you could simply only have my voice in your mind, but be completely at my whim and desire in the Fade." The Demon licked its lips sensually at the thought. 

"This is different from a possession, in which two entities live within a body, but one has more control over the other. One controls, the other follows. What I am proposing is a synthesis, a union where we are equals," the Demon leaned close to Bethany with barely a breath between them. "Unless you choose to be submissive to me." 

Bethany breathed in, calming her blushing cheeks and heat in her loins. The pact seemed far more ideal than she initally thought, she would have a say in how this worked and how much control she superseded, but the Demon had to agree. 

"Okay, then what do you want?" Bethany asked. The Demon smiled at her.

"My terms are as such; you will share your body with me, where I will aide you with your Magecraft, but I won't act on my own and take control or action unless you give me permission. Further, you will grant me small requests that will further my powers as a spirit and follow my interests, so long as they don't conflict with your own." The Demon said, keeping a short distance between them. "In exchange, I will grant you access to the Fade whenever you desire and I will be a guide and guardian against other spirits seeking to corrupt you for their own gains. And finally, you will allow me to access to your mind and your desires, which I will enact when I feel the time is correct, and I will demand one hour of your night's sleep for you to visit the Fade and allow me to ravish you." 

"Enact my desires?" Bethany asked, cheeks flushing. 

A seductive smirk grew on the Demon's face. "Yes my dear, while I am not a Desire Demon as you call them, I have similar powers as them, but a key difference is where they have the power to make you dream of a perfect life, I can give you a chance to live it as a reality."

"I don't understand." 

"I can create you a desirable world, my dear. Not perfect mind you, but I can make sure the people you wish to bed, bed you, and the people you care for to stay by your side. And I can help you achieve the power to defeat any who stand before you to threaten you." 

"You'd force people to be with me if I wanted them?" 

"Not at all, I'd influence them yes, but no deception and no controlling, they'd do it of their own free will." 

"Now my dear, do you have any terms of your own?"

Bethany thought for a long while, the Demon's terms were more than acceptable, they had a touch of fairness in them. This Demon would effectively own her soul, she had more than enough power to make her submit to her fully, but instead she sought coexistence and not control. Bethany would be crazy to think she'd ever get a chance like this again. She straightened, and made her terms concise and clear. 

"My terms are that you bring no harm to my family or any friends of mine, that you do all in your power to keep them safe and secure. And if you'll permit me, I want to be in control of my body, I'll only call on your power when I am in need, but in the Fade, I am yours to do with as you wish as long as my mind remains my own. As for acting on my desires, I agree so long as no one is hurt and that I am allowed to remain with my family."

The Demon smiled, approaching the young girl and raising her chin. "I accept, now, let's see what's in that pretty head of yours." The Demon leaned forward and kissed Bethany on her lips. The Apostate completely submitted to the Demon, letting herself be wound into her grasp, closing her eyes and leaning into the kiss, her intuition accepting her decision to submit. Two large hands wrapped around her head and when Bethany opened her eyes, she stared straight into the red eyes of the Demon. 

In an instant, Bethany was somewhere unfamiliar, it looked to be a mansion, with red curtains and rugs all around. She looked up above a burning fire place, and saw a crested shield on the wall marked with the Amell Family Crest, her mother's family. 

She turned beginning to explore the house when the Demon's voice seemed to whisper in her ear. 

"Interesting, you have the gift of foresight, able to see many possible futures. This will aide me in creating a desirable reality for you." 

"Bethany!" A different voice called before she could reply to the Demon. 

In walked Aveline, with her was an unfamiliar man in armor, holding the redhead's hand. 

"Aveline!" Bethany rushed forward, hugging the warrior, officially they hadn't known each other long, but it was still a relief to see her up and around. "You're alright!"

The redhead returned the embrace and smiled down at the shorter woman. "Of course I am, can't be Captain of the Guard without being alright." 

"Captain of the Guard?" Bethany asked. 

"Yes, this woman rises through the ranks rather quickly." The Demon narrated.

"Donnic and I just came to see you all before our honey moon, we want to wish you well and thank you for your help." Aveline said with a smile, hugging the young girl before turning and departing with the man who was named Donnic. The front door closed with a sharp click, leaving the mansion silent. 

The silence was broken when Bethany heard a noise upstairs and followed it, walking up the stairs to see what could only be called an orgy, and with it, heavy pants and gasps that were silent only a moment before, were loud in her ears. On a large bed were four people, two women and two men, one of both were elves, the other two being human. The human man with blonde hair was driving into the elf woman beneath him, placing a hand against the wall to steady himself. The human female was lying on all fours moaning in pleasure as the male elf thrusted into her ass, gripping her dark cheeks as he continued to roughly go into her. 

Bethany was instantly red, having never been with anyone before this, having barely known of the world of sex besides what her older sister had described to her. She tried to shy away from the sight, but she was held still by an invisible presence. The occupants of the bed all turned to her and each reacted to her presence. The blond human man smiled wistfully and lovingly, the female elf beneath him blushed and smiled, Bethany felt her heart melting with both reactions. The dark-skinned human woman shot her a seductive look and a sly wink. The male elf turned and appraised her with a hungry stare. They soon turned back to their respective partners, but their desire for her was evident as they went at their partners with renewed vigor.

She turned to see a tall man approaching, wearing the tunic of a Templar, but she found herself not bristling or fleeing, instead the man approached casually, with brown hair and green eyes set upon a handsome face as he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. 

Bethany squeaked in surprise but fell into the fervor of the kiss, noting that it was much different than with the Demon. The Templar stood back, a broad smile on his handsome face. 

"Sorry love, have to get to the Gallows before too long. But when I get back tonight, I'm all yours." He said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles with a sly wink. 

Bethany continued walking, none of this making sense, but it was not unpleasant thus far. It was strange, but enticing all the same. 

As she walked down the hall, she saw more people together. A male human and male elf holding each other close on a makeshift bed, a female human and female dwarf kissing one another fiercely. A male elf thrusting into a human woman against a wall. 

Bethany normally would've turned and ran the opposite direction, but she was pulled forward, admiring all the people relishing in high pleasures and each other. As she passed, all turned to her with loving or lusty gazes, admiring her form and looking as if they wanted to ravish her where she stood. However all shared a knowing look and restrained themselves, allowing Bethany to enter through a doorway to a large bedroom. 

In the bedroom was a picture or normalcy, no one engaging in sex or anything of that nature, only a hearth burning in a cozy room with a large bed at the center. Bethany explored the room, it was unfamiliar to her, but something buzzed in that back of her skull that made it seem familiar. Almost like a sense of deja vu, experiencing something that was overly familiar, something Bethany hadn't experienced often, nor in this level of intensity. 

"I was wondering where you got to," Bethany turned with a gasp at the familiar voice, there shutting the door behind her was Moira Hawke, a brilliant smile on her tanned face, her green eyes sparkling brightly. "You shouldn't keep your sister waiting you know." 

Bethany threw herself forward, hugging her sister, feeling all her fear and anxiety over her fate disappear all at once. Strong wiry arms encircled her torso and brought her close. Bethany felt herself lost in this fantasy, everything about her sister was right; the hair, voice, appearance, presence, even the smell of her, that of elfroot and leather. 

Hawke disengaged from the hug first, regarding her younger sister with a gaze that Bethany found both terrifying and arousing all at once, a certain hunger in her gaze, a hunger Moira shouldn't be feeling for her younger sister. 

Suddenly, Moira leaned forward, pressing her lips to Bethany's. She tried to squeal and disengage, however, she couldn't. No, she didn't want to. Instead she pressed her lips back hungrily, on hand going to the back of Hawke's head and pulling her in closer, while the other gripped her back possessively. 

"Why is this happening?" Bethany inwardly questioned as her whole being became warm.

"My sweet, it's what you want." The Demon said in her mind. 

Hawke pushed Bethany towards the bed, with practiced ease pulling her out of her robes, only then did the latter notice that she wore the robes of an Enchantress. With nimble fingers having more experience then they should, Bethany stripped Hawke from her armor, moaning as more and more of her Sister's body was revealed. 

Hawke's eyes developed that all too familiar fire, this time focused on Bethany, and soon she was thrown against the bed, naked and vulnerable before her Sister's hungry gaze. The Warrior slid her thighs on either side of Bethany's waist and leaned down, capturing her lips once more. 

"But this is wrong. She's my sister." Bethany weakly protested in her mind. 

The Demon chuckled sensually before she responded, "My dear, I have looked inside your heart and mind, even if you haven't accepted it yet, this is what you want. Your love for your sister transcends your relation, this speaks true of your desire. This is what your heart truly desires." 

Bethany moaned as Hawke's wicked tongue traced down her torso to her aroused peaks that her older sister took into her mouth, sucking gently at first then biting and tugging. The Apostate moaned and writhed beneath her sister, crying out from her sister's treatment.

"Screaming already Beth?" Moira asked with a sly smirk, as one hand moved down between her legs. "We haven't even gotten to the fun part."

When Moira's fingers touched her clit, Bethany felt electricity tingle her whole body she began to wiggle around, unused to the sensation and trying to cope. The older Hawke's superior weight and strength kept her from moving too much, and her cries were cut short by her sister's lips. The invasive tongue invaded her mouth, lavishing and exploring her own muscle, all while Hawke's fingers focused on stimulating her younger sister's 'button'. 

Any of Bethany's rational thoughts were gone with the wind as this visage of her sister had her way with her. Abruptly, Moira ended the kiss with her sister, and with a wicked look, swiped her tongue up Bethany's jawline and to her ear, biting down gently on the loose skin outside the shell. Bethany squirmed and Hawke smirked, moving her lips down to her jaw line. The texture of her tongue enhanced as it's taste buds rubbed against her smooth skin to her neck. 

From her neck, Hawke slid her tongue in a diagonal patter back and forth over her torso to the apex of her thighs. There she looked to her sister, and with a wink, blew on her wet core. Bethany gasped, but otherwise stayed still, until Moira swiped her tongue on her slit. Bethany gasped and cried out lightly as Moira began to lavish her clit with reverent affection. Bethany felt her hands move, one clutching her breast and tweaking her nipple, the other resting in Hawke's hair, keeping the auburn strands from her face. 

Hawke's lavishing of her center soon focused more on her clit than anything, slowly and deftly moving her fingers into position at Bethany's entrance. With quick thrust they were in, and Bethany cried out louder than before. Hawke began to perform a pattern with her actions, slowing down her tongue on Bethany's clit, while increasing speed of her fingers and as soon as her sister had adjusted to the pattern, Moira would switch it, increasing her attention on her sister's clit and decreasing the tempo of her fingers. 

As Bethany neared climax, Hawke removed her tongue from her younger sister's clit and looked her in the eye, increasing the tempo of her fingers. 

"I love you, Beth." Moira said with complete sincerity and love in her voice, diving back to her sister's button and sucking hard on the pleasure center.

Her sister's sweet words and her incestuous action was all that was needed to push Bethany over the edge. She screamed as her Sister's tongue and fingers finished her off, sending her to heights she could never have imagined. Moira slowed her pace gradually, finally pulling her fingers from Bethany's pussy, and crawling up her prone form to kiss her sister sweetly. Bethany returned the kiss with full attention to her sister's lips, embracing her and relishing in her warmth. 

She may have slept for all she knew, for when she next opened her eyes, the hearth was low and a single burning candle was lit next to the bed, illuminated by it's light was her and Moira's naked bodies cuddled together. A presence approached the bedside, Bethany turned her head bonelessly, looking upon the Desire Demon approach, it's blue skin glinting in the light making her look like a living jewel. 

The Demon kneeled next to the bed, grasping Bethany's chin and kissing her softly. The young Mage gave no resistance, melting into the Demon's kiss, enjoying the feeling of it's long tongue dominating her mouth gently. Too soon, the Demon pulled away with sultry smile on her face as Bethany whined.

"Is this what you desire, my sweet?" The Demon asked, running a hand through Bethany's hair. 

"Yes." 

"So eager to agree, tell me my dear, do you agree to these terms of bonding? You join with me, and I will make all this you've seen, a reality." The Demon said. 

"Yes." Bethany said breathlessly. 

"Then we shall join." 

The Demon smiled and stood, Bethany looked down at it's groin area, where once was a woman's reproductive organs, now was a large erect cock. Apprehension and eagerness waged in Bethany, having never had the experience of a man's flesh. Bethany rolled over, careful not to disturb Moira and looked at the imposing flesh that stared at her. For several moments Bethany simply stared at the erect flesh, hesitant but eager, too afraid to make that first plunge forward.

"My sweet, do you need instruction? Or are you simply admiring?" The sweet honeyed words of the Demon reached Bethany's ears, causing them as well as her cheeks to go pink in embarrassment. The Demon noticed and laughed sweetly. "Fear not my sweet, this needn't be rushed, take your time to adjust."

Bethany nodded, taking a steeling breath before closing her eyes and leaning forward. Her lips pressed against the tip of the cock, laying small and soft kisses around the mushroom head, the hard flesh was pulsing with each of her many kisses. Tentatively, Bethany reached out with her tongue, swiping gently at the soft slit of the cock. The taste was...sweet. Subtle so as not to be overpowering, but engaging enough to make her want more. She swiped again, gaining more confidence as she circled the head of the cock with her tongue. She swirled her tongue closer to the center, ending with a chaste kiss on the tip. 

Bethany looked up at the Demon for approval, a demure smile on it's feminine lips. It said no words, but it's eyes held a challenge in them, a challenge that Bethany recognized and accepted. 

The young Hawke licked the underside of the cock, teasing the veins that pulsed there, leading her down towards the base of the cock. Below the stiff pole of meat were two hanging testicles, hairless and enticing. With a smooth transition from cock to balls, Bethany's ever bolder tongue licked against the heavy sacs. Their taste was similar to that of the cock's, but much more musky and potent. Bethany didn't know if this was an accident or intentional on the part of the Demon, and nor did she care. She lavished the hanging testicles with her tongue and mouth, worshipping them as if they hung from the Maker's cock itself.

The Demon smirked, being inside the Mage's mind allowed her access to her thoughts and feelings, being compared to a God may a bit high, but not unreasonably so. Besides, after this joining, she would shape the Girl's life in ways the supposed Maker would not be able to. Despite being Spirits, none in the Fade agreed if the Maker was real, regardless, the Demon allowed her pet to indulge in this comparison, perhaps someday, the Mage would revere it as her god. 

Bethany finished sucking lewdly on the hanging testicles, saliva running down her chin from her enthusiasm. The Mage ran her tongue back to the tip of the cock, taking a breath before wrapping her lips around the tip of the cock. The Demon raised a brow at the action, not expecting the Mage to perform such an act, usually it took encouragement or coercion to entice them, however, this little delicious Mage had already exceeded her expectations.

Bethany continued to use her tongue to tease the slit of the uethra, all while trying to get as much of the cock into her mouth as she could. She tried, but ultimately could only get half of the cock into her mouth, not at all surprising giving her inexperience. 

Bethany looked over to her sister, seeing her green eyes opened and focused on her, half-lidded as she watched the younger Hawke's performer with a critical eye. Taking her silent encouragement, Bethany began to bob her head up and down the cock, going until she had to stop, pulling back and surging forward again. All the while, her lips were wrapped tight around the erect flesh, her tongue lavishing the tip and underside with devout worship and attention. 

The Demon above them moaned softly, a surge of pride and arousal assaulted Bethany, making her strive to do better, the moans of the Demon and the around look of her sister guiding her. She bobbed faster, sucked harder, worked her tongue faster, all while losing her own mind in the wanton lust of the current predicament. 

It was only when a soft hand on her head stopped her action whole sale, at first Bethany was confused at the action, until the cock jerked and spasmed within her mouth. Thick liquid erupted in Bethany's mouth, catching her unawares, the first streams splashing straight down her throat. Bethany breathed through her nose, refusing to disengage from the cock, taking the next two spurts onto her tongue and swallowing on her own whim. Before the fourth spasm came, the Demon removed it's cock from Bethany's mouth and aimed the blue cock at her face, and open mouth. A final thick barrage of spunk shot from the cock, some falling into Bethany's open mouth, while the rest of it landed on on her face. 

Bethany licked the white essence from her face, relishing in the sweet and salty taste, from what she'd heard of her sister's exploits, a man's ejaculate was bitter and salty. Soft and strong hands pulled Bethany back, laying her in the lap of her sister who held her from behind. The Demon set itself between Bethany's spread legs, cock still hard and most importantly wet from Bethany's saliva. 

"Are you ready to become one, my sweet?" The Demon asked, running it's scaled hands up and down Bethany's tanned thighs. 

"One question first." Bethany stated, eyes and breath still enveloped in lust, but enough curiosity in the former to express interest. Wordlessly, the Demon nodded for Bethany to ask. 

"What is your name?" She asked. The Demon seemed stunned for a moment, before smiling widely. 

"My name is Envie, I believe it is your Orlesian's word for desire."

Bethany smiled sweetly. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you, my sweet. Are you prepared?"

Bethany breathed for several moments without answering, her rational mind fighting the draws of her deepest desires and the current lust overwhelming her currently. Her mind waged war, but it was clear which side was winning. 

Bethany turned to her sister, who stared back at her. The Mage didn't know if it was truly her sister with the same desire as her, a visage created by the Demon, Enive, or simply her own fantasy enacted in her mind. However, she didn't care, she had held in these forbidden feelings for too long, if she had a chance to act on them and make them a reality, she'd take it. 

"Tell me you love me." Bethany said to her elder sister. 

"I love you, Beth. I'll always love you." She said without hesitation, wrapping her arms around her tighter. 

Bethany turned to the Demon. It's crimson eyes were staring softly and thoughtfully at her, most likely exploring her mind, but it wasn't probing or forcing her hand or action. All Bethany had done, despite being influenced by lustful thoughts, had been her own. Nothing had controlled her actions, guided perhaps, but not forced. 

Bethany's blue eyes stared into the Demon's red ones, and she knew nothing would ever be the same again, but perhaps that was for the best of all. 

"Take me." 

With a primal hunger, the Demon lunged forward, snaking it's inhumanly long tongue into Bethany's mouth, while the cock it bore buried itself deep into her folds. Bethany moaned, there was no pain from the penetration, on a feeling of fullness and a rising heat, not helped by the tongue dominating her mouth. Were Bethany not braced against her sister's form, she would be on her back howling at the sensation. Instead, she was held by her sister who placed man lovebites and kisses on her neck and shoulder, while the Demon, Envie, had its tongue in her mouth and cock in her. 

Bethany whined when the cock left, only to moan upon it's return and subsequent thrusting into her center. Moira Hawke's hands found her younger sister's breasts and began to twist and pull the nipples. Envie meanwhile had latched itself on the right side of her neck, lavishing the tanned flesh with it's tongue, Hawke repeating the action on the other side. 

The young Mage felt herself losing grip on sanity as the attentions continued. The masterful tongue and thrusts of the Demon hit Bethany exactly where she needed them to, driving her into a whimpering mess, all the while, her sister trailed her lips to the Mage's ear and began to lick the outer shell. Her peaks were being pulled in every direction, stretching and yet tightening all the same. 

Despite her inexperience, Bethany began to move her hips in tempo with the Demon's, gyrating with the thrust of it's hips. Envie purred against the Mage's neck, not ceasing it's movements, but continuing to thrust in and out of her wet center. The blue skinned spirit removed it's mouth from Bethany's neck, and placed it's lips on hers. It was brief, the Mage's breath coming in pants as she came closer to the edge. Envie smiled. 

"I am close, my sweet," It said, pressing a kiss to Bethany's temple, the action gentle despite the rapid tempo of their hips. "Come for me."

Bethany felt a tide coming, the dam ready to burst any moment, but something was needed to achieve a true orgasm again, something the Demon knew all too well. 

Moira's hand reached down and rapidly but gently rubbed Bethany's clit, while her tongue trailed to her younger sister's ear and whispered. "Come for me, Beth. Come for us." 

Whether it was the incestuous words from Moira's mouth, the intense action of her fingers, or a synthesis of both, Bethany orgasmed. Crying out while clutching Envie's shoulder and Moira's thigh, never wanting to let go of either, ever. Her body seemed convulse and then relax bonelessly as the orgasm reached it's climax. Bethany fell into her sister's arms, not able or willing to lift an arm. 

However, Envie continued to thrust, having not reached it's peak yet, but with a final heavy thrust and moan, the Demon came. It's seed was a liquid warmth in Bethany, filling her, but it didn't stop at where she supposed her womb was, it traveled further, through her torso, down her legs, through her arms, and into her mind. Bethany looked on in shock as the Demon's body seemed melt and shift, realizing that it was going inside of her. 

"Now, we are one." Envie whispered, it sounded like it was in her ear, but Bethany knew that the Demon was in her mind, body, and perhaps even her soul. They were now joined, two separate beings, but connected as one within a body. 

With a content smile, Bethany let her eyes shift in a peaceful sleep. 

~

When Moira Hawke awoke, she felt her cheeks were warm and her center felt strangely warm and wet, as if she had been with one of the Lothering villagers for a night of passion. As she opened her eyes, she saw that she wasn't in Lothering, she was in a camp sight near a coastline, the sound and smell of the sea foreign to her. Her sea green eyes scanned around her, Aveline was laying next to the fire, a bandage wrapped around her head, but her breathing looked easy. Leandra was also sleeping, a thick blanket upon her form and a cup of something next to her within reach. 

Moira sat up, her head aching at the action, last she remembered, they had been set upon by Darkspawn? She remembered a dark burning in her body and a deep sickness with her, and Bethany. Bethany had cut herself to use the magic within her blood. But where was she? And how did they get here?

"You're awake!" A voice called, Moira turned to see Bethany, bright eyed and carrying with her a tin cup. 

"Beth! You're alright!" Moira said, reaching out and taking her sister in her arms. Her younger sister reciprocated, wrapping thin arms around her strong torso. Moira Hawke inhaled the smell of her sister, elfroot and parchment paper. 

The sisters embraced for a good while, longer than normal siblings should have. Moira's thoughts started drifting to how good Bethany felt in her arms, the warmth and security more than welcome with all the death they had seen, especially with Carver. They continued to embrace, neither saying a word, but neither wishing to end it either. Bethany adjusted slightly, her soft breath teasing the skin of Moira's neck, her petite breasts felt warm and welcome on her own. Moira began to think about how they'd feel unclothed, or even with her hands on them.

Moira widened her eyes at her thoughts, having held them in during Lothering and refusing to dwell on them after all these years. Regrettably, Moira removed herself from Bethany's warm embrace, she missed it, but couldn't afford to risk revealing her devious thoughts of her sister. They were siblings! And no such bond should become so depraved. 

Moira was going to ask Bethany questions, but the tin cup the latter held was thrusted into her hands. 

"Please, drink this first. I'll answer all your questions after you've gotten your strength and have rested." Bethany said in her nurturing tone, Moira smiled fondly at it, something truly never changed. In all of Hawke's scraps and adventures, Bethany would always be there to nurture her injuries and bruises when she returned. She didn't condescend like their Mother, she took care of her, and did nothing else but be there for her. 

Moira smirked, "I guess some things never change," she thought, taking a swig of the cup's contents. It was surprisingly fruity sweet tea, as if fresh fruits had been squeezed into it. It was warm, and instantly, Moira felt relaxation set in, she wanted to sleep again. 

"S-sorry, Bethy, I feel sleepy all of the sudden." She tried not to slur her words as soft gentle hands eased her down to her sleeping space.

"It's okay, Moira. That was a sleeping drought, you need more time to heal and rest, but don't worry, I'll be at your side all night." Bethany said, placing a kiss to Moira's temple as she dosed off. Moira couldn't help but think how that simple kiss made her feel so warm inside. 

~

Bethany smiled down at her sister, now knowing the truth thanks to Envie. Moira had indeed lusted for her in secret, and had been keeping it silent this whole time. The young Mage lay down beside her sister, holding her close to her thinner frame. A smile gracing her lips as she thought of what was to come.


	2. Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany and Moira resolve some tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot-central and character-study than smut sadly, I have a second bit in the works that hopefully will please. Ultimately the chapter just got too large so I split it. I do apologize for the long wait, I have trouble writing smut and only smut. But I hope you all enjoy regardless.

Moira Hawke stared up at the top bunk where Bethany lay above her, frustrated but unsure how to vent it. Back in Lothering, Hawke would go out to a clearing near their house and practice forms, occasionally practicing on an old, rotting tree. It had served to help her expel any frustrations she had had, and as head of the Hawke family, she found more and more reason to vent in such a way. Now though, after being handed off to the Mercenary Meeran as an unpaid blade, Hawke had found no place nor time to practice with her blade, which left her in the shared room with Bethany where there was barely any room to turn around. If Moira Hawke reached far enough, she could touch the door handle and turn it. 

"Trouble sleeping?" Came Bethany's voice from the top bunk. 

"Wish I could get out of this damn city, that's for sure. I miss being close to the wilderness, that feeling of freedom and mystery." Moira said, running her fingers in patterns on the bottom of Bethany's bunk. 

"Well, the fear of Templars coming is still familiar, if not more so than usual." Bethany sighed, Hawke's frown softened, she knew this wasn't any easier on Bethany, the danger had only increased for her, whereas Moira just wanted to swing a sword to expel energy. 

"They're not going to get you," Moira growled. "They'll have to go through me first." 

"Moira..."

"Beth, just listen. No matter where we are, or how far we go, I'm always going to be there to protect you. No Templar, no Chantry, no Demon, no one is going to get my sister." 

Bethany was quiet for a time, before the beams of the bunk bed creaked with her movement. "You can't promise that."

"The Hell I can't."

"Moira, please..."

"No! Dammit Beth, I'm not letting anyone touch you! You're my sister! I've already lost Carver, I won't lose you."

Bethany sighed softly, as she did when Carver had had his rows with Moira, she would sigh softly and depart into a corner and read quietly. Hawke would find her pretending to read hours later, with a blank look on her face, she hated seeing her siblings fight, but she lacked the strength to stop it, she was the one they protected, she was the fragile flower to be watered and nursed while they turned the dirt. Despite all her good intentions, Hawke could never tell Bethany any different, it'd be a lie, but the truth was, Carver and Moira always made sure that Bethany was a secret to wherever they went. People in Lothering had known of her, but assumed she was sickly with how much time she spent at the house. In truth it was meant to her keep her safe from the Templars and the Chantry. One of the sisters, Leliana, may have known, but if she had realized it, she said nothing. 

Hawke was even more agitated than before, she had raised her voice towards her. Again. It became more and more common these days, with the weight of their future on her shoulders, Moira didn't know how to let it out, except vocally now. One of the blessings of her and Carver's arguments, were that they allowed to channel a lot of her negative emotions into it. Now though, she was careful to not vent at all, lest she cause problems for her and Bethany unwittingly. 

Before Hawke could muster up the courage to apologize to Bethany, the younger sister climbed down from her bunk to stand next to Moira's own bed, blanket wrapped around her torso, only revealing the slightest bit of nightclothes. Moira tried not to look, but found her face slightly flushed at the thought of Bethany in smallclothes. 

Bethany looked down at Moira with clear blue eyes, something strange smoldering with in them. She bit her lip in the way she did when she was going to ask something 'improper'. For some reason, Hawke's heart began to beat faster, hoping for something. Some confession or request, something an older sister should not be thinking of for the younger. 

"Can I sleep with you? Like when we were kids?" Bethany asked innocently, Moira's heart stopped dead, she coughed to try and get her breath and mind working again. 

"Of course." Moira moved to the far side of the bed, right next to the wall and Bethany settled in beside her, resting her head on Hawke's shoulder and snuggling close. She wrapped an arm around her younger sister and held her close in their mutual warmth.

They lay there alone together for a long while, relishing in the familiar feeling that left them nostalgic for happier times. At least to Moira they were better times, times when Father was alive, and Carver was there, despite his prickly attitude, it wasn't perfect obviously, but it was better than blights and Kirkwall. 

Bethany's mind was remembering different things however, its true that she missed Lothering and the wilderness there, but she didn't miss being cooped up in the house at all times while Moira and Carver went about their business. She also didn't appreciate her siblings chasing off any friends or suitors that came to greet her. They justified being concerned for her and not wanting Templars to bring down their door, but regardless, Bethany was more like a doll than a person, something that needed to be looked after and protected. Not able to enact on it's own due to fear of what might happen. In any case, Bethany didn't have any bad memories, but since escaping Lothering, a sense of freedom had found her, one that's depths she was only too happy to explore. With her new friend in tow. 

"Moira?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember that one boy from Lothering, Samuel?" She asked. 

Moira contemplated for a moment before associating the face with the name. Samuel was the son of the local blacksmith, he was a strong boy around Bethany's age, and while not particularly bright, he was kind and had an emotional wisdom concerning people. At some point he had gotten curious about Bethany, one day arriving at the Hawke homestead and visiting her. They had engaged in shy conversation, with Samuel obviously taking a fancy to her, and Bethany pleased to have made a friend. There were only a few visits however before Carver caught word of them and told Moira. Both siblings discouraged Samuel from future visits, Moira explaining that Bethany had an illness and having too many visitors outside of family ailed her. 

Samuel never visited again, although he would approach Moira every time he saw her in the market and give her a loaf of bread and a small pot of stew for Bethany. Moira did tell Bethany of this, but left out why Samuel wasn't visiting anymore. She caught on eventually but it had been too late to change anything. 

"I do." Moira said simply. 

"D-do you think he's alright? What with the blight I mean?" Bethany asked. 

"Well, we were the last to leave Lothering, so I can only assume that he's fine. Hopefully the Darkspawn only saw and followed us." Moira's voice was level, but her body was tense and rigid. 

"Still, I can't help but think about what happened to everyone in Lothering..." Bethany said half to herself and half to Hawke. 

"Right now, we can't do anything about it. We have to worry about us right now, we did all we could and no one can ask anymore from us." Bethany looked to see her sister, she was staring much too intently on the bed above them, she felt the tanned arm wrapped around her arm squeezing a bit too hard.

"Moira?" The younger Hawke asked. 

"It's nothing."

Bethany pursed her lips. "Sister..."

"I said it's nothing." Hawke said, with a bit more steel in her voice. 

Instead of retreating, Bethany snuggled in closer to Moira, wrapping her arms around her older sister's solid frame. She rested her head in the crook of her sister's neck. 

"You know you can tell me anything." 

With that simple sentence, Hawke broke down. Her tense muscles eased and she fell into Bethany and her embrace. 

"I'm just so sick of this. Right now, while we're busting are asses in the ass-end of Kirkwall, a damn Blight is rampaging through our home," Moira growled out, impassioned anger was in command of her voice. "Darkspawn are killing people everywhere, making people flee from their homes. If it weren't for this debt, I would have taken a ship back to Fereldan to down some more of those bastards." She took a breath. 

"Instead, I'm here. Serving a fucking Mercenary and expected to smile happily whenever he tells me to jump and slash," Moira's voice turned from angry to solemn. "I just feel so useless."

"You're not useless," Bethany said, leaning back to look her sister in the eye. "You got us here, you've given us a place to stay and recuperate before we move again. You've given us a second chance Moira, don't forget that."

"I know. Still, if I had my way, I'd make sure you and Mother got to the estate, then I'd get right back on the ship back to Fereldan."

"Well, you wouldn't be going without me." Bethany said. 

Hawke laughed. "Kind of defeats the point of getting you to safety if you come back into danger with me doesn't it?" 

Bethany didn't laugh, instead, she looked straight into Moira's eyes, something burned in the Apostate's blue orbs, but what it was, was beyond Hawke to decipher other than their focus on her.

"We're sisters, Moira. You protect me and I protect you, no matter where you go, or how far, we'll go there together." 

Hawke smiled gently. "Together." 

Bethany smiled and leaned closer to her, lightly pecking her on the lips before snuggling back to her form. Hawke didn't initially register the kiss, but when she did, she felt her face flush and heart increase in pace, but more strangely she felt the sudden tug of sleep pull her into unconsciousness.

~

The dreams Moira had as of late had not been pleasant, they had only served to rob her of the sleep she needed. Images of Carver getting cut down, seeing Aveline's husband Wesley succumb to the taint, the warriors at Ostagar who fell to the Darkspawn. These were memories that played in her mind, but these nightmares took newer forms, of events that had not happened. Everyone at Lothering being butchered by Darkspawn, Bethany being dragged underground by Henlocks wearing scavenged Templar armor, her mother locked in a burned house by the beasts. It went on and on, and each one shook Moira than the last. 

This dream was different, gone were the crumbling ruins of Ostagar, as well as the burning cinders of Lothering, instead Moira Hawke stood on a hill overlooking a valley. The valley had a river running through it, with the east end branching off into several streams. A forest with spaced trees populated the valley, ending at it's mouth into a great plain that stretched to the horizon. 

Hawke smiled at the sight, shifting the weight of the pole running across her shoulders, at each end of the hard wood were buckets of water, freshly gathered from the river below. Eagerly, Moira began her ascent further up the hill, whistling a calming tune as she made her way up the hill. Soon, the scent of woodsmoke and boiled elfroot reached Moira's nostrils and she smiled, knowing just who awaited her. 

Atop the hill stood a two story house that had a vantage point over the valley, Hawke knew it well, having made it with her own two hands. Before she even made it to the door, a great and loud happy bark resounded from the other side of the house, and out came a Mabari War hound to greet her. Smiling softly, Moira put down the water and embraced the large hound. She ran her hands behind his ears to scratch them, the other petting the snout. 

"Hey Ridge." Moira said, rubbing the dog behind the ears again, before standing and taking the water with her into the house. Ridge didn't follow, instead he took off into the woods, likely looking for food. 

Opening the ajar door with her boot, Moira sauntered into the house. It was rather simple, with a large living room with a desk, chair and fireplace, a wall separated the room from the Kitchen on oneside, and the bathing room on the other. Up the stairs was the bedroom. Closing the door with her same boot and placing the twin buckets of water on the floor, right next to identical sets of poles and buckets, ending her work for the day. With a groan and yawn, Moira stood to her full height, stretching her muscles and popping the joints in her back. 

"You can't be getting that tired already." A voice called, Moira looked from her place to see her sister standing in the kitchen, gone was her staff and well-traveled clothes, instead she wore an elegant blue dress with a belt tied at the waist, the red scarf she always wore was replaced with a white one with the Amell family crest on it. 

"What can I say? I must be getting old." Moira said with a shrug, walking towards her sister. 

"You? You haven't even reached thirty." Bethany chuckled, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen with a sly look in her eyes. 

Moira smirked as she leaned one are against the door frame, leaning forward into Bethany's personal space. 

"Hmm, you don't think I'm getting old now do you, Beth?" Moira asked with hooded eyes. Bethany smirked coyly at the question. 

"Oh I don't know," she cooed, leaning forward, her soft breath easily felt on Moira's face. "I'd say you're looking more ravishing by the day." 

Moira chuckled, grasping Bethany's chin in her hand smiling at her. "Cheeky."

"I try." 

Without another word, Hawke leaned forward and claimed Bethany's lips in her own. The younger Hawke shuddered and leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Moira's shoulders, while the latter's hands snuck down to grasp at Bethany's waist. The Mage purred, pressing herself closer to her sister, pressing her tongue at Moira's lips, begging for entry. The older Hawke obliged, opening her lips to accept Bethany's tongue, wrestling with it for dominance. Hawke's right hand fell from Bethany's hip to grab her shapely rear, while her left hand moved up to grope her sister's breast. The young Mage moaned into Moira's mouth, completely submitting to the sensations.

Somewhere in the back of Moira's mind, a part of her screamed that this was wrong, that she shouldn't be doing this. But Hawke scoffed mentally. Why was it so wrong? They were alone, living in peace, harming no one. They both obviously felt the same way, so why should it be considered wrong?

Moira broke off the kiss with a smirk looking down at the flushing face of her younger sister. 

"How long till dinner?" Hawke asked in a low whisper. 

"After we build up an appetite." Bethany whispered back, panting lightly. 

"Then let's get underway." Hawke said with heavy suggestion as she leaned down, scooping Bethany up under the knees bridal style up the stairs to their shared loft.

Moira by nature was pragmatic since they fled Lothering so long ago, the only thing she had that added to the charm of the spacious loft was her sword and armor in the corner, as well as her personal journal on the desk. The loft had been made livable and lively thanks to Bethany's touch. Do to her house arrest for the majority of her life, Bethany had developed a talent and flair for decorations for a house, it had been one of her few pastimes alone at the house. Now, it served her well in livening up the house she and Moira shared.

Hawke carried Bethany to the bed and set her down on the soft mattress, staring down at her predatorily. The younger sister looked up at Moira, the passion there in her eyes, but more tender and caring. A soft hand pressed against Hawke's cheek, caressing her face gently.

"I love you, Moira." Bethany said with such raw sincerity and adoration, the older Hawke found herself temporarily stunned. The Mage bit her lip anxiously to hear what her sister would say back, but she needn't have. 

"I love you too, Beth," Moira said, leaning into Bethany's touch, grasping her hand and kissing the soft palm. "I love you so much." 

Bethany smiled softly. 

"Well, isn't that interesting." 

A foreign voice said, Hawke's eyes widened breaking her from her intimacy with her sister, looking around for the voice. There wasn't anyone in the loft, and no one in the house, if there had been, Ridge would have either chased them off or attacked, no matter how far he was. There was no sign, but a voice had definitely just spoke.

"Moira?" Bethany asked, a concerned look on her face.

"My my, such lovely concern. Sadly, I must pull you from this revelry my dear."

The voice said again, this time Hawke realized the voice wasn't coming from anywhere in particular, it was everywhere, as if the very earth and air spoke. Then everything began to melt, the ceiling, wall, the bed, all of it began to melt as if it were heated candle wax fleeing the lighted wick. Moira looked down to see that Bethany had disappeared, leaving her well and truly alone. 

Moira stood up, looking about as the walls and very space around her melt away, leaving in it's wake a strange place tinted with green fog. Where there were once patches of grass and trees, now were replaced by a sloping and twisting landscape full strange glowing branches and abnormal familiar objects. She was in a clearing, surrounded on all sides by curving wall, effectively trapping her there. 

Hawke looked around her, confused, fearful and trying to make sense of the situation. From what her father and Bethany had described, Moira gathered that she was in the Fade, but how did she get here? She had been having that dream and...

Hawke blushed about what went on in that dream, a recurring fantasy that had been playing in her mind for several years now. Living far away from anyone with Bethany, living together as both sisters and lovers, it was a dream that Moira knew well, and it was one she always found herself ashamed and disappointed waking up from. 

"It was quite a lovely dream, if you don't mind my boldness."

Hawke turned behind her to find whom the voice belonged to. Before her was what appeared to be a scantily clad woman, with blue skin, red eyes, short curved horns, and a whip-like tail. The skin on her arms and legs seemed to be made of scales, or was it gems? While her torso, face and nethers looked soft and enticing, but Hawke knew well enough that this was most likely a demon, as they were in the Fade, but without the background knowledge of the ethereal world, Moira was at a loss at what to do, and that scared her.

"Who are you?" Hawke demanded, taking slow steps away from the creature before her.

The Demon chuckled, remaining in her place and observing Hawke with unwanted interest. 

"My, my. You look even more ravishing in the Fade." 

"Who. Are. You." Hawke emphasized, trying to sound intimidating, but she knew that her voice shook.

"Tsk. Why so afraid child? I don't mean to harm you." 

"Forgive me if I don't take you at your word, Demon, but bad things happen to people who trust anyone in the Fade."

The Demon sighed, taking steps forward towards Hawke. The warrior stepped back again, backing into the wall of the strange clearing they were in. The she Demon continued to advance, getting uncomfortably close to Moira.

"While many spirits that you perceive as demons use mortals as a means to reach the physical world, you'll find that the more gentle spirits rarely associate with humans, if at all," The Demon leaned close towards Hawke's face, the latter turning her face away. "I happen to be one of those Spirits."

Hawke scoffed. "Right. So the one Spirit I meet in the Fade happens to be one of the rare ones that won't possess me?" 

The Demon laughed and turned, walking away with a seductive tilt of her hips, Hawke had difficulty pulling focus from that.

"Your skepticism is expected, but not completely unwarranted, for I do want something." She said, standing now a few paces away from the human. 

"There's always a catch." Hawke grumbled. 

"Indeed, I suppose there is," the Demon turned towards her. "But who I want isn't you, but your sister."

Instantly any color that would have normally been in Moira's face drained, and her already panicked state increased tenfold. Her life being threatened was one thing, but no one dared touch Bethany. No one. Hawke surged forward, protective instinct overtaking fear.

"If you go anywhere near my sister, I will k-" Suddenly, Hawke was frozen in place, her body stilled as if held there by a thousand invisible hands. The Demon turned with a superior smirk as she reached up with an elegant hand to brush Moira's cheek. Hawke tried to turn away, but was held fast by the force exerted on her, watching with angry and fearful eyes as the Demon stared at her with desire burning in those red orbs. 

"Such a good sister, so devoted and protective of the younger sibling, it's particularly refreshing," the Demon pressed it's hand against Moira's temple, energy pulsed and images flashed in the warrior's mind. "Very refreshing."

The images that swam through Moira's mind were memories, memories and fantasies. Ever since she was a young girl, Hawke had had a fierce protective instinct for her siblings, in particular for Bethany. When and where Moira realized she loved Bethany in a way that was more than just as a sibling, she didn't know, it had always been there. When they were younger, Moira had made Bethany promise not to marry any boys because she belonged to her. As they grew older, Moira would hold Bethany's hand and snuggle with her to sleep, all these were simple enough for siblings, but soon it grew more out of control. 

It had been when Bethany had gotten into her later teen years, having fully developed and filled out. Moira had been driven mad by the sight of her sister, sweet, innocent, beautiful and pure. Two raging forced had battled within her then, desire and restraint. Moira so desperately wanted to be with Bethany in a manner depraved, to do things to her only wedded couples should, and to tie them together as if spouses. However, Hawke's restraint won out, knowing that Bethany couldn't possibly feel the same way, and that her sister deserved to be happy with someone, not with her depraved sister. 

That didn't stop the glances though, the longing looks, the fantasies that played in Moira's mind. Fantasies that now flashed through her head. 

One had her and Bethany bare in bed as they kissed and embraced lovingly, her younger sister's legs wrapped around her hips, pulling her close. A rather tame scene that none would suggest was sinful unless they knew of their relation. The second image had Bethany help up against a wall by Moira while she fervently suckled at her younger sister's breasts and marked her neck with her teeth and lips. Another showed Moira on all fours facing away from Bethany as she young Mage slipped on a harness with a greased wooden phallus set atop her groin. The image didn't fade, instead it persisted, dream-Bethany took two fingers covered in lubricating oil and slowly rubbed them into Moira's dark puckered hole. Hawke's lower lips glistened but were ignored for the sake of the prize Bethany sought, rubbing the oil furiously into the rosebud, even slipping the tip of her fingers inside. Dream-Moira quivered in delight and anticipation, wanting nothing more than for her sister to push the tip of the phallus into her forbidden hole and claim her. Her wish was granted when dream-Bethany pushed the tip at her puckered opening, slowly pushing the tip in to dream-Moira. 

Before the scene could finish, Moira opened her eyes to see the images gone, and the Demon standing before her with a sly look on her face. The Warrior tried to move, but was unable to, she remained immobilized at this she-Demon's mercy.

"Correct me from wrong, but I believe the desire of one's siblings is frowned upon in the mortal realm, no?" The Demon asked innocently. 

Hawke felt fear, shame and helplessness swell up inside her, the fear of what this Demon wanted with her and Bethany, the shame of having such an unnatural desire for her sister, and the helplessness in the case of both Bethany and Demon. Moira Hawke wasn't one to cry often if at all, but with all she had been plagued with since Ostagar, including things that had plagued her before, she broke down into shallow sobs. 

The Demon made no move towards the crying woman, instead standing still and watching her curiously. Moira continued to let tears fall, knowing she was vulnerable and weak before the Demon, but she could not help herself, whether it was from the Fade influencing her emotions or the emotional weight she had bared for so long in order to be strong for her family, she didn't know. 

For several moments she sobbed uncontrollably, before the tears finally stopped shedding. Hawke looked up at the Demon, her eyes would have been puffy and red if she were in the physical world, as it was, Moira's green eyes revealed her vulnerability and deflation. 

"You can do whatever you want to me, just leave my sister alone." Moira choked out. For several moments the Demon did nothing, until finally it approached Hawke's restrained form. Two scaled fingers lifted Moira's gaze into the crimson orbs of the Demon.

"You truly love your sister, don't you?"

"Yes."

"In a way that most would condemn as abnormal."

"Yes."

"You'll do anything to keep her safe."

"Yes."

"Even if it costs you your own life?"

"Yes. And if you even so much as touch her, I will end you. If I have to rip through the Fade itself, I will kill you if you hurt her." Moira said with raw vulnerability and venom in her voice. The Demon regarded her for sometime before sauntering away, the bonds that held Hawke gave way.

"Fortunate for you then, Moira Hawke, that I won't be coming after either of you." The Demon said, continuing to walk away. 

"What?"

The Demon stopped and chuckled to herself, "My aims today weren't to possess you or your sister, I merely came to make you admit to yourself what you feel for her."

"What the hell do you mean?" Moira asked, enraged at the idea of being played.

"You'll find out soon enough dear, for now, awake."

Suddenly, as if a giant dropped the world, Moira was in free fall, the Fade dissipating around her, replaced by blackness. Her body felt like it was laying on something soft and warm, with the smell of hay and wine-stained fabric. The blackness she soon realized was the back of her eyelids, she opened them to see that the light of the room she shared with Bethany had dimmed, the candle must be on the last of it's wick. 

Moira shifted, and made to stand and blow out the light, but she found that her body did not follow her command. Her neck and head moved, but her whole body remained still on the bed. Hawke began to panic, wondering if the Demon had possessed her after all and was asserting control of her mind at the moment. She struggled in vain to move her body, but it refused her, she could feel everything below her neck, feel the underclothes she wore, the sheets and feel the damp warmth of the air, but simply couldn't move. 

"Sister?" Moira turned to see Bethany standing in the doorway, she looked towards her with concern. 

"Beth! Help me, please!" Bethany was instantly at her side, waving her hands over her body, in seconds control over her limbs was back in Moira's hands. The older Hawke sibling was gasping, her heart racing at the frightening ordeal of being effectively paralyzed upon waking. 

Breaking down Hawke embraced Bethany and began to sob into her sleep clothes. It had been different than in the fade, Moira had been held against her will and forced to endure her shameful fantasies of Bethany and herself in her mind. What shook her most was the fact that she wasn't sure if she was truly ashamed of having these thoughts of Bethany or just because she was supposed to feel shamed by these thoughts. 

"Shh...It's okay." Bethany said comfortingly, stroking her sister's auburn hair. The elder sibling's sobs died down after a few moments, the younger sister holding Hawke gently and reassuringly. For a long time neither said anything, until Bethany adjusted her embrace of Moira to look into her eyes.

Sea-green met deep blue as the two sisters looked into each others eyes, both reflected the same elements, fear, concern, hope, and the most obvious but sinful of emotions, love. 

Bethany leaned forward, pressing her lips to Moira's confidently and unyieldingly. Hawke was surprised and tried to break away, obeying the moral part of her mind that told her this was wrong. Despite her strength, she was cushioned between Bethany and the wall, in her arms, giving her very few options outside of physically shoving. Moira tried to move her head, to twist it out of Bethany's lips, but was stopped when one of her sister's hands was placed delicately yet firmly on her cheek to keep her from moving. 

"Beth...no...please...we can't do this..." Moira half protested and half moaned, a slight reciprocation of the kiss beginning on her part. Hawke's words did give Bethany pause, breaking the liplock gently, but staying intimately close to her sister. 

"Moira, I've wanted you for so long. And I know you've wanted me too, don't deny my this." Bethany pleaded, stroking Moira's cheek with her thumb. 

"We can't...Beth, we're sisters. It's wrong." Moira protested, though her voice betrayed her inner conflict. Bethany didn't press her again with a kiss, nor did she disengage, instead she looked upon her with a holding stare.

"Then tell me that you hate me, that you don't want this. Look me in the eye, and tell me honestly that you don't want me." Bethany said in challenge, staring deep into her sister's eyes.

Hawke stared into Bethany's eyes for several moments, willing herself to end this now, to deny her feelings, to rebuff Bethany for good and end all this incestuous tension between them. But she couldn't, in Moira Hawke's heart of hearts, she wanted this, she wanted Bethany as both a sibling and a lover. She had always had these feelings, and nothing had ever stopped or dampened them. Perhaps she and Bethany were sick twisted degenerates of their family, doomed to sin forever in this incestuous path of destruction. Or perhaps it was real, and the Maker had a true sense of humor pitting two sisters to love one another as if married spouses in his eyes. 

Regardless, Hawke knew that lying to herself would serve her no longer, she wanted Bethany, and she wanted her now. 

Hawke leaned forward, pressing her lips to Bethany's, gasping as the fiery passion she had contained until now came forth, making her claim her sister's lips possessively and aggressively. While she had been the aggressive force before, Bethany surrendered the dominance to her sister, her back being pressed flat against the bed while Moira claimed her mouth with her tongue. The younger sibling mewled when her sister's hands grasped her bare breasts that had been hidden underneath a blanket before, Moira's fingers pinched the pink peaks lightly, not needing much pressure to make Bethany squirm. 

"Like that, Beth?" Moira asked heatedly, moving her lips to her sister's jaw, tracing to her ear. 

"Maker, yes." The Mage moaned, turning her head to the side to give Hawke more access. 

The elder sibling dragged her tongue across Bethany's jawline to her ear, flicking the skin that hung from the shell. The Mage shivered in delight at the attention, biting back a moan when Hawke's teeth took the shell and lightly bit. Her hands continued to wander Bethany's mostly naked body, rubbing calloused fingers over her smooth tanned skin at the navel. 

Bethany's hands were not idle, the nimble fingers pulled at Moira's nightclothes, ripping the thin fabric. The younger sibling's actions offered no apology and she leaned forward, taking her neck away from Moira's hot mouth and planting her own mouth one of her sister's hanging breasts. While Moira's breasts were not as full or large as Bethany's, they made up for in perkiness and sensitivity. The elder Hawke moaned, at first a low moan as her sister suckled at her peaks, then a high pitched inhale as Bethany's teeth bit down gently. 

The nagging elder sister in Moira wanted to know where Bethany had learned that, the incestuous lover however could only exhale shakily. Bethany impish smirk reminded the older Hawke of the old expression, the cat who swallowed the canary, the question was; was she the canary?

Moira's hands delved farther down her sister's body, her left clutching her shapely rear while her right found its way under the Mage's knickers and into her most intimate of places. The sharp gasp both sisters breathed made them both pause and stare into each other's eyes. 

Bethany was very wet, Moira could feel it, her hand was already covered with moisture. Both Hawke siblings looked at each other with a mix of lust, guilt and uncertainty, it was the younger who broke silence. 

"Sister, please." Bethany pleaded, Moira let her hand move, the world and Maker be damned, all that mattered here and now was her and her sister together. 

Bethany's moan at her sister's touch only increased when the elder Hawke latched her mouth to her neck, sucking hard at the skin there, knowing a mark would be visible in the morning, but she didn't care. None save for the two of them would know it was Moira's mark, but everyone would know Bethany was spoken for, that she belonged to someone. 

As her sister's fingers worked, Bethany humped the hand, moving her hips against the direction of Moira's fingers mewling and panting in pleasure. When she chanced a look at her sister, the amount of hunger in her blue eyes was intense, but not at all unwelcome. 

Aggressively, Hawke lay her sister down on the bed, strong fingers pulling at her night clothes and knickers, removing the final barrier between her and Bethany's virtue. The sight of her sister’s bare cunt made Moira growl in her throat, the hunger she had felt for her sister was now positively snapping to taste the meal offered. Hawke dove between her sister’s thighs, tongue lapping at the hood that was Bethany’s clit, the wet elixir of the younger Hawke was tangy and sweet, instantly Moira was addicted. 

Bethany for her part cried out softly, trying to stem her vocalizations for fear of being heard, she closed her mouth on her fist, while her other hand grasped Moira’s hair, holding tightly and encouragingly, as well as supporting herself from movement. Hawke’s arms snaked around Bethany’s tanned thighs, holding her down to the bed as her mouth assaulted her nethers. The older sibling was in heaven, she had never imagined she would ever indulge in her incestuous desires, but her she was, and it was better than she had ever conceived. Bethany’s taste was sweet, and while she hadn’t been too indulgent in Lothering, Moira had tasted a few people’s ejaculate’s that were none-too sweet. Bethany’s however was addictive, and despite any consequences or dangers, she could see herself enjoying this taste for years to come. 

Bethany’s hand tightened in Moira’s hair as the older sibling continued to eat her out, fingers entered her and alternated with her sister’s talented and passionate tongue. She would increase the pace of her thrusting fingers and pull her mouth off Bethany’s clit, blowing cool air over her warm and moist pleasure center. Then, she’d put her mouth back on her clit, and slow down the pace of her fingers, it drove Bethany crazy and closer and closer to the edge. 

“Look at me, please Moira, sister, look at me.” Bethany pleaded, Hawke met her sister’s brown gaze with her own, the younger sister’s breath hitched seeing the lust in Moira’s eyes. 

“Say you love me.” Moira said.

“I love you, I love you. By the Maker, Moira I love you, I want to be with you as husband and wife would be…I’ve loved you for so long…” 

“I love you too Bethy,” Moira latched her mouth onto her sister’s clit, sending her into the final thresholds of orgasm. Her cries were sweet to the older sister’s ears, the taste of Bethany’s cum was like liquid gold, sweet and fulfilling. As her cries and the humping of her hips died down, Moira took one last taste of her sister and climbed up her body, kissing her lips. They looked at each other lovingly, no fear, disgust, or doubt in their minds it made sense, it was right. 

“I love you so much, Beth.” Moira said with raw sincerity.

“I love you too, Moira.” Bethany said, as her eyes turned purple. Then Hawke’s world went black.


End file.
